Malik's Dilemma
by StarTrail
Summary: We all remember what happened at the end of THAT play, right? Well, so does Malik. And Asbel and Cheria. Now things are getting...slightly tense, and Malik, then most of the group, reconsiders his actions. How will this turn out? T cuz I'm paranoid. Disclaimer: Image by Animeshooter.


**So, I just finished the Main Story Arc of the game TODAY, and I also did some of the side quests today. This one was one of them, and so I got this idea. **

**I am sorry for any OOC-ness, though I tried to be thorough and keep them in character. I also apologize for the shortness and/or sucky-ness of this one-shot, as it's my first one and I can honestly say I have NO IDEA what I'm dong. Plus, if you've read my other story, **_**The Fate of a Seer**_**, then you know that I don't usually write in 3****rd**** person.**

**Disclaimer: *****sweatdrop***** almost forgot. I was literally about to publish this. I **_**don't**_** own Tales of Graces. It belongs to Namco (Bandai) who made it, and as long as they give us Tales of Xillia, I'm quite happy to let them have it. (Hooray for localizing! :P)**

**Enjoy! **

**By the way, the first scene is in the Amarcian Enclave.**

* * *

"What? They're still embarrassed? How many times do we have to tell them? It was just a simple _stage kiss_, nothing real!" Hubert was beside himself, to say the least.

"Do you think I should apologize?" Malik Caesar decided to just ask outright.

"Of course not! They're teenagers now, despite how they may act, and they need to learn to grow up! These things happen, and I can personally assure them that the role I had to play was much, _much _worse. If they can't stop tiptoeing around each other then—wait. Captain Malik, what would you have to apologize for?"

"Well you see," Malik shifted uncomfortably from where he stood. "I believe I—well—knocked into Asbel on purpose. He and Cheria weren't exactly _kissing_ before that."

"Oh, well." Hubert's lips twitched slightly into a smirk before he concealed his mouth with his hand, as he pushed his glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose. "I must admit that does change things. The situation could be helped—even rectified—if you were to apologize to one of them."

"Do you really think so? Things do seem slightly tense between Asbel and Cheria, and though it was enjoyable to begin with, it won't be good for group if this continues."

Hubert nodded. "I agree. Things certainly seem rough between them."

Just then, a white-and-red-haired bundle of energy ran up and decided to join in on the conversation.

"I like, totally agree! Which means my 'Sand-paper Theory' is back again, Little Bro!"

"Not this again!" Hubert yelled at the genius Amarcian. "You insufferable woman, that's not what I meant _at all_."

Pascal winked at the two males. "I'm just sayin' what were all thinkin'! And Cap'n, I have to say I agree with Little Bro over here. That push you guys were talkin' about was a schemy move!"

"Scheming isn't good Captain. Isn't that what you taught me?" Now Sophie joined the argument, a few steps behind Pascal.

"Oh Sophie. Have you talked to Asbel lately? Do you know if he's upset with me?"

The humanoid shook her head. "No. I haven't talked to neither him nor Cheria since we performed the play."

Malik frowned. "That's odd. You and Cheria are usually very close."

"Well, she's been staring at the horizon with a dreamy look on her face."

Malik snorted. "She's probably thinking about—"

"—Chocolate-covered bananas!"

Everyone stared at Pascal. She of course, didn't care.

"C'mon Little Bro," she continued. "Let's go get some bananas and dip them in the fountain! That _has _to be what Cheria was thinking of, and if we get her some, everything will be all good again!"

Hubert sighed, but allowed Pascal to drag him off. "Captain, if you're still considering apologizing, I suggest talking to Asbel." The Strahtan Lieutenant smirked. "From Sophie's description, it seems like Cheria's off on Cloud Nine."

As the pair exited, Sophie turned to her mentor on many things, the world over.

"Captain, what's 'Cloud Nine'?"

"It's a place people go when they're very happy, Sophie. Now if you'll excuse me I must try to help our party members."

* * *

It wasn't until later that night when they were camped in the wild that Malik was able to talk to Asbel. He drew him away a good distance from the group during they're campfire.

"You wanted to see me, Captian?" The young lord was curious.

"Yes." Malik cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Asbel, I want to apologize to you for the other day. It was—" He broke off at the grin on the teen's face.

"Apologize for what, Captian?" Smiling, Asbel returned to his seat, leaving behind a very confused senior.

It wasn't until later that night that Malik understood. After all, how could he not, when he saw Asbel and Cheria holding hands.

Or when he watched the two sneak a kiss. But this time, it was a real one. Though, who knows? Maybe the one on stage was too.

* * *

**Aaaaand fin! **

**My first 1-shot is now complete! Yay! XD **

**Don't forget to click that little button and tell me what you guys think!**

**-Sapphire Connors out.**


End file.
